


Experience (podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There really ought to be a school slut," he told the new kid, whose name was John. "All the movies and TV shows specifically promise a school slut." (podfic of Resonant's story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56421) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> From Resonant's notes: "Someone, some months ago, wrote a LiveJournal post that speculated that Rodney in his teens was probably handsome-verging-on-beautiful (to judge from David Hewlett's early acting roles), and that John, on the other hand, might very well have been short and skinny and funny-looking. It seemed as plausible as any other idea about John and Rodney as teens, and a little more surprising than most, so I ran with it. I wish I could remember who wrote the post so I could give proper credit.  
> You can of course read the story any way you like, but in my head it's a prologue to John and Rodney as we see them in canon."  
> Finally almost there with my 'post all the old podfics to AO3' project.

Length: 22 min

[Download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/y1ybz2797y502h6/Experience.mp3) 21 MB  
[Download m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hez1xdr41o4dals/Experience.m4b) 11 MB

The original text is as above, and on Resonant's website [here](http://trickster.org/res/experience.html)

 

  


streaming option


End file.
